Nieve
by Lady Shadic
Summary: El final de una mision, un pequeño jugando en la nieve y la oportunidad de Vector de comprobar si sus sentimientos hacia su empleado ninja son correspondidos "¿Por que no vienes aqui?- dijo abriendo la manta" Los personajes no me pertenecen VectorXespio- lime-


**Fic con quinientos años sin publicar! Pero en fin… en honor de Wolfy-chan-imoto XDDDD aquí esta, el lime es muy leve jejeje porque asi estaba y no lo cambie pero el lemon en serio va en el fic de ellos en proceso LOL**

**Espero que te guste y gomen pero quiero que lean el lemon en el otro fic mwajajajaja mi ser muy mala!**

**Enjoy**

La nieve se había cansado de danzar graciosamente después de muchas horas, finalmente se había desatado toda la furia del viento que la arrastraba cruelmente de un lado a otro llegando a formar enormes remolinos acompañados de agudos silbidos. La temperatura había descendido aun mas y se estaba poniendo mas que difícil el abandonar el refugio que habían conseguido en plena tormenta.

-Gracias al cielo estaba allí- murmuro la anciana de rostro apacible mientras ofrecia algo caliente a sus tres comensales.

-Realmente fuimos afortunados- respondió a ese comentario el camaleón- le agradecemos la molestia que se ha tomado-

-No seas timido- sonrió- eres tan educado-

Vector sonrió de medio lado mirando furtivamente a Espio que se notaba algo palido para su gusto. Habían terminado la misión y tenían la información que necesitaban para demostrar las actividades sucias de un viejo oso polar llamado Bark. Les habían solicitado evidencias porque sabían que estaba realizando actividades ilegales pero no podían probarlo.

Por suerte todo estaba solucionado y tenían todo lo que necesitaban… excepto porque el cocodrilo no podía encontrar la memoria con las fotografías. Al final no tuvo mas opción que decirles a ambos que probablemente las había perdido en la nieve, con la tormenta era casi imposible encontrarlas. Con el resto de la información podía ser suficiente, no quiso hacer demasiado problema por ello y, luego de un par de horas, se instalaron para dormir abrigados al calor de la pequeña fogata en el centro de la sala peculiar de esa casa.

-…mmm… Charmy… apaga la luz- murmuro el cocodrilo cegado por la fogata aun medio dormido.

-Ya voy…- respondió el pequeño mas dormido que su jefe.

Desde la ventana Espio observaba, aun abrigado, la tormenta que no quería mejorar. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que decidiera acercarse a Vector, poso su mano en su mejilla, estaba tibio y comodo, no creía que pasara mala noche. Por otro lado, él era un ninja y tenia que cumplir con sus misiones, su misión prioritaria era servir al enorme reptil sin importar el encargo.

A la mañana siguiente, se podía ver a un energico Charmy jugar con nieve. Muy orgulloso había formado tres muñecos de diferentes tamaños: uno era enorme, el otro mas pequeño llevaba una rama en la cabeza y por ultimo uno muy pequeño con dos trocitos de madera en la cabeza y un par de piedras debajo de ellos.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- grito el cocodrilo desde la puerta.

-Somos nosotros- grito emocionado- Mira, mira… este soy yo- séñalo al mini muñeco- ese es Espio y ese grandote eres tu-

-No se parece mucho a mi- sonrio planeando hacer enojar al niñito.

-Claro que no, le hace falta como medio camión de nieve para que sea igual de GORDO-

Acto seguido, un sonriente niño era perseguido por el reptil que tenia ganas de ahocarlo. Pero desistió al sentir el frio metiéndose en cada fibra de sus huesos, como debía mantener su temperatura corporal, lo único que le quedo fue arrojarle nieve a la abejita y meterse dentro en busca de algo mas de calor.

Espio sonreía, no recordaba cuando se le había hecho tan habitual estar en compañía de ellos dos y disfruatar de las ocurrencias de Charmy y la torpeza de Vector. Podia afirmar sin miedo a equivocarse que era muy feliz, jamás lo había imaginado pero de no ser por ellos su corazón seguiría siendo tan helado como el lugar en el que estaban en ese momento.

-Que frio…- estornudo el mayor- ¿Espio?-

-Te preparare alguna bebida caliente…- sonrio- creo que hay chocolate. La anciana me dijo que bajaba a hacer un recado en el pueblo asi que no vendría hasta la comida-

Vector se sento en el sillón junto a la fogata, se cobijo con una manta y espero a por la llegada de su taza de chocolate. Tenia suerte de que el camaleón fuese tan atento y que recordara sus gustos a la perfeccion, hacia mucho tiempo que quería decirle que estaba sintiendo algo muy calido en su pecho cada vez que estaban a solas… pero eso no haría mas que incomodarlo y por ello solo guardo silencio.

-Aquí tienes- le tendio la taza envuelta en una servilleta- Tomalo ahora que esta caliente-

Y una idea cruzo por su detectivesco cerebro.

-Oye… Espio- tosio- ¿Por qué no vienes?- abrió la manta.

-… No… estoy bien-

La respuesta que esperaba, el purpura se veía muy adorable cuando actuaba timido.

-No te preocupes-

-De acuerdo-

Pero no esperaba que ese "¿Por qué no vienes?" se trata de sus piernas. Con prisa cerro la manta abrigándolos a ambos, los ojos dorados del menor no podían estar cerrados mas fuertemente y Vector solo tenia una oportunidad de saber si lo arruinaba todo con intentar algo muy estúpido. Pero no iba a dar marcha atrás solo por la idea de perderlo… aunque estaba a tiempo.

Bajo una de sus manos hacia el vientre del camaleón y no se detuvo sino hasta llegar a su entrepierna, el chico dio un pequeño respingo pero no se quejo en lo absoluto. Lamio un poco una de las placas de su cabeza a uno de los lados, el chico se acomodo para darle una salida mas libre y con ellos fue suficiente.

En cuestión de un minuto ya había dominado a su empleado, lo tocaba con total libertad e incluso este correspondía a las caricias con fugaces besos y palabras que reconfortaban los nervios del otro reptil.

-Siempre te quise…-

Vector se detuvo, de todo lo que había dicho hasta el momento era muy poco en comparación a lo ultimo que había abandonado los labios del pequeño reptil. Y fue lo ultimo que pudo pronunciar correctamente porque un ansioso Vector ya había comenzado a masturbarlo rítmicamente disfrutando de las nubecitas de vapor escapando de la boca del purpura.

Espio se aferro a su jefe, no le interesaba nada mas, ni siquiera la idea de que si uno de los dedos de Vector había tenido mucho trabajo de ingresar a su interior, lo que seria su miembro no entraba en un mínimo de discusión. Pero aun asi sonreía satisfecho y ansioso.

-Bueno…- sonrio Vector dando un ultimo beso al cuerno amarillo que adornaba su frente- Va a dolor… y te va a encantar…-

-Eso… quisiera verlo…-

-Je…-

Pero, con todo el momento romantico y apasionado que se vivía junto a la hoguera casi extinta, ninguno había notado que la puerta estaba abierta… charmy estaba entretenido haciendo angelitos de nieve …pero la policía había ido a buscar las evidencias y los cuatro oficiales no sabían si interrumpirlos, arrestarlos por exhibicionistas o llamar a sus esposas y avisarles que no prepararan la cena porque habían ganado otro tipo de apetitos.

Todo podía esperar, porque la nieve se derretía al compas de los latidos de dos amantes de sangre fría.

**Espero que haya estado "pasable" jejeje y espero que te haya gustado porque te prometi que lo subiría jejeje owo**

**Si gusto al menos un poquito: un review**

**Si no gusto: un review**

**Si quieres matarme: un review**

**Si respiraste mientras leias este fic: un review**

**Y si lees esto: UN REVIEW!**

**Se entendió o te lo digo en Xino? LOL**


End file.
